


Going Home

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The time to sail has come.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Go

Lord Celeborn watched the sun set in the west, just as he had watched her ship sail years ago. 

How many years could he wait and still not go? Would the west always be there? Would he? 

He wondered if she thought of him at all. He felt like a part of him was missing with Galadriel gone. He had grieved so much when Celebrian left that it was a physical pain. A tear welled in his eye. At least the two of them were together now. 

He let the tear fall.

At last, it was time to go home.


End file.
